Shiro
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: Kakei menemukan anjing ditepi sungai... apa yang terjadi diantara mereka sampai membuat Kakei menjadi manusiawi begitu?


**Akhirnya… kyaa! Fanfic pertamaku tentang Mizumachi en Kakei kepublish juga! XD dari dulu pengen bikin fic tentang dua ini Cuma ga ada idenya nih! Akhirnya dapet ide juga! Kyahahaha! *ketawa laknat***

**Disclaimer:Eyeshield bukan punya aku… begitu juga semua karakter didalamnya… *sigh***

**?**

By:Vanilla Amano

Seorang cowo berambut biru kehitaman(atau hitam kebiruan? Entahlah…) berjalan disekitar area sungai. Cowo itu mengenakan kaus putih polos dan celana jeans biru gelap. Ketara sekali dia baru saja pulang dari mall—maksudnya pulang dari bimbingan belajar.

Kakei Shun menatap buku pelajaran yang berada dihadapannya sekarang(Kakei ikut bimbingan belajar?). Mulutnya bergerak-gerak membaca satu soal di buku yang sedang dia sibuk pelajari. Setelah membaca berkali-kali tanpa menjawabnya, dia menghela nafas berat.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti soal ini… kimia memang memusingkan…" gumamnya sedikit kesal. Setelah mengumpat sedikit, dia membaca soal(sialan) itu lagi. Tiba-tiba…

'NYEK'

'Tek,' Kakei berhenti berjalan seketika itu juga. Bunyi tidak mengenakan itu terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Dan baru dia sadari setelah bengong tiga detik, bahwa kaki kirinya serasa menginjak sesuatu. Takut-takut, Kakei mengangkat kakinya yang terbalut sepatu keds putih-biru itu dan melongok ke baliknya.

Dan nyatanya pembaca—yang pastinya anda sudah sadar—dia menginjak kotoran anjing. Kakei menatap sepatunya tanpa ekspresi. "Sial…" umpatnya tanpa ekspresi—juga.

Akhirnya Kakei memutuskan untuk melepas sepatunya. Dia bergeser menjauh dari kotoran anjing itu. "Guk!" suara familiar yang terdengar dari arah sungai menarik perhatiannya. Kakei menoleh kearah sungai dan mendapati…

"Guk! Guk!" seekor anak anjing berwarna putih bersih terlihat sedang duduk dipinggir sungai sambil menatapnya dengan puppy's eyes(ya iyalah… namanya juga anjing).

"…" Kakei menatap anjing itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia mendekati anjing itu. Dia mengangkatnya tanpa banyak kesulitan(Kakei kan tinggi gede), dia celingukan melihat sekitarnya yang sepi. Kemudian…

"Jadi kamu ya? Yang pup sembarangan disana sampai aku menginjaknya begini?" tanyanya mengerikan dengan aura gelap disekelilingnya. Wow! Kakei marah!

"Ngukk…" anjing itu mengkeret di cengkraman Kakei. Perhatian! Perhatian! Kakei itu tangannya kuat banget loh! Secara senjatanya itu tackle!

Tapi Kakei tidak sampai hati untuk mencengkram anjing itu sampai mati. Jadi, dia melepaskannya. "Kamu ngga boleh pup sembarangan… kalau orang lain yang lebih sadis dari aku menginjaknya, bisa-bisa kamu mati betulan." Nasihat Kakei. _'Ya ampun… aku menasihati seekor anjing. Entah aku ini stress banget atau apa… semuanya terima kasih untuk soal kimia sialan itu…' _batinnya.

"Bye, aku pulang dulu. Jangan pup sembarangan lagi ya," kata Kakei cool sambil berjalan meninggalkan anjing itu.

"Guk! Guk!" seru si anjing seperti tidak merelakan Kakei pergi. Kakei menoleh kearahnya lagi. "Nguuuk…" anjing itu kelihatan sedih, ekor dan telinganya turun. Dia kembali duduk ditepi sungai dengan lunglai.

Kakei sedikit tidak tega. Apalagi melihat mata si anjing yang mengingatkan pada seseorang berambut blonde jabrik. Tapi toh, Kakei meninggalkannya juga.

XxxxxxX

BOOONG…

Sepanjang hari, Kakei bengong dikelas. Saat itu merupakan jam terakhir dan sedang pelajaran kimia dikelasnya. Dan sialnya, guru kimia di Kyoshin sama dengan guru kimia di tempat bimbingan belajar Kakei. _'Kabar anjing itu gimana ya?' _pikirnya. Ternyata dia kepikiran juga. Dan akibat kepikiran itu, dia sama sekali lupa mempelajari soal kimia yang ditekuninya tempo hari.

Sang guru—yang bernama Yamataro—melihat Kakei yang bengong. Seringai kesal karena tidak diperhatikan oleh murid tercakep seantaro Kyoshin tersungging diwajahnya(lha? Dia cemburu?).

"Kakei!"

Seruan Yamataro membuat Kakei terbangun dari alam pikirannya. "Ya, sensei?" tanyanya cool. (kyaa! Kakei emang cool banget! XD)

"Kau ini… bukannya memperhatikan sensei malah sibuk menatap awan diluar jendela!" kata Yamataro kesal. "Kerjakan soal nomor empat! Cepat! Tidak boleh salah!" perintahnya galak. Dasar… dia tahu bahwa Kakei tidak bisa mengerjakan soal itu ditempat bimbingan. Ya iyalah! Secara dia gurunya juga!

Kakei tetap tanpa ekspresi, padahal dalam hatinya dia serasa disambar petir. _'Sialan si Yama-san ini! Dia tahu aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini!' _batinnya geram. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kedepan.

"Kerjakan dengan santai saja, Kakei. Karena… coba lihat, masih ada 15 menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi." Kata Yamataro sambil melirik jam dinding dengan pandangan meremehkan. _'Rasakan! Makanya jangan cuekin aku pas lagi mengajar!'_

"Umm…" Kakei menatap soal itu. Soal itu seakan balas menatapnya dan mengancamnya.

'_Ayo Kakei Shun! Bila kau salah mengerjakanku, maka aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidupmu! Kekeke!' _ancam soal itu. Perhatian! Soal pelajaran ga bisa ngancem!

"…"

"Ayo, Kakei. Ada apa? Kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya?" tanya Yamataro sok polos. "Oh! Jangan bilang kau bertampang bagus tapi berotak kosong! Ya ampun!"

Kakei nyaris habis sabar, untunglah dia bisa mengontrol emosinya. "Berisik, sensei. Bila sensei terus berbicara maka aku tidak akan bisa mengerjakannya." Katanya dingin, sukses membuat Yamataro menutup mulutnya.

Kesal, Kakei menulis jawabannya yang bahkan dia tidak tahu betul atau tidak di papan tulis. Tapi karena dia terlalu kesal, semua kapur yang dipakainya untuk menulis patah. Sampai kira-kira ada sepuluh kapur yang dipatahkan Kakei, tiba-tiba pintu bergeser terbuka.

"Maaf aku terlambat! Tadi aku ketiduran di atap sekolah!" seorang cowo berambut blonde jabrik menyeruak memasuki kelas. Tingginya yang dua meter lebih membuat Yamataro ketakutan sendiri.

"Mizumachi! Sudah kubilang jangan menyeruak begitu saja memasuki kelas!" kata Yamataro.

"Ngha~ maaf, sensei~" kata Mizumachi. Dia menangkap sosok Kakei yang sedang kesal disebelahnya, bengong melihat kapur yang (lagi-lagi) dipatahkannya. "Hai, Kakei~ kau dihukum ya?" tanyanya ceria.

"Mizumachi…" Kakei menatap blonde norak didepannya itu. Entah mengapa, hanya melihat senyum di wajah Mizumachi membuat perasaannya menjadi jauh lebih baik. Akhirnya dia mulai bisa berpikir jernih. Dia mengambil kapur baru dan menulis kembali jawabannya.

"Sudah! Duduk sana!" usir Yamataro. Mizumachi menurut dan duduk dibangkunya. "Dan kau, Kakei! Bagaimana mungkin soal segampang itu tidak bisa kau selesaikan! Memalu—" tapi kemudian dia bengong ketika melihat Kakei sudah memenuhi papan tulis dengan jawabannya yang BENAR.

"Jadi bagaimana, sensei? Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Kakei cool. Bibirnya naik setengah senti kearah kiri, seakan mengejek Yamataro yang meremehkannya sedari tadi.

DRIIIING!

"Atau lebih baik, pulang," kata Kakei lagi sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Yamataro yang masih bengong ditempatnya. Kakei merasa Mizumachi menatapnya, jadi dia balas menatap blonde itu. Mizumachi nyengir kearahnya, kemudian dia mengacungkan jempolnya. Kakei merasa bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

XxxxxxX

"Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang baru kualami," kata Kakei sambil memberikan makanan anjing kepada anjing yang kemarin. Yup, hari ini Kakei juga pergi kepinggir sungai tempat anjing yang kemarin dia temukan berada.

"Guk?" anjing itu menyahut.

"Menyebalkan sekali memiliki guru seperti itu," keluh Kakei. "Haha, kau mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud guru ya." Dia tersenyum sedikit. Kakei menatap si anjing memakan makanan anjing yang dibawanya.

"Aneh bila aku memberimu makan tetapi tidak memberimu nama…" kata Kakei. Anjing itu menatapnya dengan puppy's eyes. Kakei mengamati sosoknya dengan penuh perhatian. "Shiro… kau kupanggil begitu sekarang!" katanya girang.

"Guk!" Shiro berseru senang dan melompat menerjang Kakei. Dia menjilati wajah cowo ganteng itu dengan bersemangat.

"Haha, hentikan! Kau membuatku geli!" kata Kakei. Dia tersenyum sambil mengangkat Shiro ditangannya. "Senang memiliki teman baru. Ini untuk tanda perkenalan kita." Katanya lembut seraya memberikan sebuah bola karet pada Shiro.

XxxxxxX

Sudah genap satu minggu Kakei memelihara Shiro. Sehabis berlatih amefuto, dia selalu berlari(bagian dari latihan) menuju pinggir sungai itu untuk menemui Shironya tersayang. OOC ga sih? Mungkin.

"Kakei akhir-akhir ini aneh ya? Dia selalu pulang cepat," kata Kobanzame.

"Ya! Senior Kakei meninggalkan kita!" tangis Ohira lebay.

"Ya! Betul itu! Hiks!" Onishi ikut nangis lebay. Walhasil dua bersaudara itu berpelukan sedih.

"Hei, hei… Kakei kan tidak meninggalkan tim ini…" hibur Kobanzame sweatdrop. Mizumachi menatap punggung Kakei yang semakin menjauh. "Ng? Mizumachi? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kobanzame kebingungan.

"…" Mizumachi masih menatap tempat yang sama. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, kak Kobanzame. Tidak apa-apa…" gelengnya sambil tersenyum. "Ah! Aku juga pulang duluan ya! Ada urusan sih dirumah!" serunya ceria sambil berlari pergi darisana.

"Eh, hoi! Mizumachi!" panggil Kobanzame lagi. "Hari ini kan… tugasmu membersihkan ruang ganti…"

XxxxxxX

"Shi~ ro~ chan~!" panggil Kakei sambil menutup mata anak anjing putih yang sedang duduk ditepi sungai itu. sumpah, dia jadi rada OOC. Maklumlah… ini untuk kepentingan fic ini…

"Guk guk!" gonggong Shiro senang sambil menyongsong Kakei.

"Hei, hei! Jangan langsung menyongsongku! Aku masih berkeringat!" kata Kakei. Tapi dalam hatinya dia merasa senang juga. "Aku bawa makanan untukmu loh… kali ini makanan yang harganya sedikit mahal. Aku baru gajian kemarin." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan bungkus makanan anjing dari tasnya. Memang, dia baru saja menerima gaji dari kerja sambilannya kemarin.

Lagi-lagi Shiro menggonggong senang dan menyongsong Kakei kembali. Mereka berdua berguling-guling ditepi sungai itu. "Hahaha! Shiro! Kau akan membuat kita terjatuh ke sungai~" kata Kakei. Tapi dia tidak peduli itu, toh dia tetap berguling-guling dengan Shiro. _'Tidak mungkin kan hanya karena bermain dengan anjing membuatku terjatuh ke sungai?' _pikirnya tenang. Yep, kemungkinannya kecil.

'WUUUUSSH' Kakei merasa dirinya terlepas dari tanah.

'BYUUUURR!'

Tapi tetap saja yang namanya kemungkinan sekecil apapun itu tetap kemungkinan…

"Guk! Guk!" Shiro berseru kawatir dari pinggir sungai. Dia tidak terjatuh, karena tepat sebelum Kakei tercebur, dia melepaskan pegangannya.

"Aaggffhh!" Kakei panik. Dia bisa berenang, tentu saja. Tetapi tiba-tiba tercebur kedalam air begini membuatnya kehilangan kendali akan segala hal yang dipelajarinya saat renang. "Aaaa! Tolong! Aku tenggelam!" jeritnya panik.

Setelah jerit-jerit selama kira-kira lima menit, baru dia sadari bahwa sungai tempatnya terjatuh barusan SANGAT dangkal. Kakei dan Shiro bengong dan saling bertatapan. "Aha… ha ha…" Kakei ketawa garing, Shiro ngegonggong garing. "Menggelikan…" katanya sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kepinggir sungai.

"Tapi walaupun sungai ini dangkal, bisa jadi berbahaya bila hujan deras… disana kan ada bendungan yang sudah bobrok… kalau sampai bocor kita bisa terbawa air bah dan terbawa ke daerah yang dalam." gumam Kakei. "Karena itu, saat hujan deras jangan kau coba-coba untuk berkeliaran disekitar sini! Ok, Shiro!" dia berpura-pura mengancam Shiro.

"Guk guk!" Shiro menanggapinya dengan menjilat wajahnya.

"Sejak berteman denganmu, sisi cool-ku lama-lama menghilang…" kata Kakei sambil menatap Shiro. "Lucu sekali mengingat aku tidak pernah panik sedikitpun selain saat sedang di pertandingan…"

Shiro menatapnya dengan pandangan polos, seakan sedang mengatakan…

"Itu manusiawi kan?" tanggap Mizumachi tenang. Saat ini sudah keesokan harinya, sehari setelah Kakei tercebur ke sungai dangkal sialan itu. Mereka sedang berada di area loker sepatu, dan Kakei baru saja menceritakan mengenai ke-cool-annya yang hilang bila sedang bersama 'sesuatu'.

'TEK'

Wajah Kakei memerah sedikit. "Yah, mungkin. Tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh," katanya.

"Nahaa~ itu sifat yang dimiliki semua manusia, koq. Tidak peduli sedingin atau se-cool apapun mereka, pasti rasa kemanusiaan itu tersembunyi didasar hati mereka. Agon saja begitu!" kata Mizumachi ceria sambil menutup pintu lokernya.

Kakei terdiam. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sedikit senyum. "Mungkin juga…"

"Haahh~" Mizumachi menghembuskan nafas cape.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakei heran.

"Tidak," geleng Mizumachi. "Hanya saja aku iri pada 'sesuatu' yang membuatmu jadi manusiawi begitu. Aku saja yang selama ini berteman denganmu masih susah untuk membuatmu manusiawi, tapi 'dia' yang belum lama berteman denganmu sudah bisa mengeluarkan sisi manusiawimu." Katanya.

"…" Kakei bengong. "Ng… anu…"

"Tapi tenang saja! Aku tidak ambil pusing! Yang penting Kakei tetap tersenyum koq!" potong Mizumachi yang anehnya sedikit terburu-buru. Sembutat merah muda samar terpancar diwajah blonde itu, tetapi Kakei dapat melihatnya. "Aku mau bolos jam pertama! Kau duluan saja! Bye!" pamitnya sambil berlari kearah kolam renang berada.

Kakei menatap punggung pemuda tinggi itu sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan wajah sedikit merah._ 'Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Sudah jelas aku selalu kehilangan tameng cool itu didepanmu… dan didepan Shiro, karena dia sedikit mirip denganmu…' _batinnya.

XxxxxxX

'ZZZRRRRHHHSSSS'

Hujan deras mengguyur wilayah Kanto siang hari itu. Kakei dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana butiran-butiran air itu terjatuh dari langit dan menghantam bumi. Sedikit kawatir juga dia pada Shiro.

"Hujan deras begini… kita tidak dapat berlatih lebih lama lagi," kata Ohira. Ya betul, saat ini mereka sedang berlatih amefuto di lapangan.

"Betul. Kita hanya akan basah dan tidak mendapatkan hasil," angguk Kobanzame setuju. "Kakei? Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Aku? Aku sih… tidak apa-apa…" kata Kakei sedikit terkejut. Barusan saja dia sedang memikirkan keadaan Shiro.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu latihan bu—"

"Oh! Bagus. Aku pulang duluan ya!" potong Kakei sambil berlari ke ruang ganti untuk berganti seragam. Mizumachi menatap sahabat baiknya berlari-lari menyebrang lapangan.

"Kak Kobanzame! Aku juga pulang duluan ya!" pamitnya sambil berlari menyusul langkah Kakei. "Tenang saja! Aku sudah membersihkan ruang ganti tadi pagi! Tidak usah kawatir!"

"Percuma saja… pasti ruang ganti itu sudah penuh lumpur dan tetesan air lagi…" gumam Kobanzame. "Sudahlah… aku juga pulang saja…"

Kakei berlari menuju tepi sungai dimana Shiro dan dia biasa bermain. Hujan begitu deras, sulit melihat jalan bahkan satu meter didepan! Kakei menghadapi beberapa rintangan saat berlari, contohnya:

Kakei nyaris menabrak segerombolan soang(tau kan soang? Masa ga tau…) yang sedang menyebrang(yang akhirnya meninggalkan 'tanda mata' di tangan kiri Kakei)… beberapa kali nyaris keserempet mobil yang susah melihat(lecet dibeberapa bagian)… dan menginjak ekor anjing hitam besar mirip beruang yang lagi jalan-jalan(robek besar ditangan kanan)…

"Anjing sialan itu… akan kutuntut pemiliknya sehabis ini…" rutuk Kakei sambil membalut luka ditangan kanannya itu dengan perban yang kebetulan ada ditasnya saat itu. Akhirnya, setelah melewati badai terjangan rintangan itu, dia berhasil sampai ditepi sungai.

"Shiro!" panggilnya keras. Tidak ada sahutan, tentu saja. Mana mungkin ada anjing atau manusia gila yang nekat berdiri di tepi sungai untuk menunggu tuan atau peliharaannya. Dia nyaris berbalik ketika sesuatu tertangkap dimatanya.

"Itu kan…" gumam Kakei sambil menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. _'Bola karet yang kuberikan pada Shiro… berarti… sesuatu berwarna putih yang ada disebelahnya itu…'_

Kakei terbelalak. "Shiro!" panggilnya sekali lagi. Sosok berwarna putih yang dilihatnya barusan menoleh.

"Guk guk!" sahut Shiro.

"Bodoh! Ngapain kau disitu! Cepat menjauh dari sungai!" seru Kakei sambil berjalan kesana. Terlambat! Air bah yang berasal dari bendungan yang bobol terlanjur menghempaskan badan Shiro dan bola karet itu. Mata Kakei terbuka lebar.

"SHIRO!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kakei melepas jas sekolah dan tasnya lalu berlari menuju sungai dan melompat.

'BYUUUR!'

Air terasa dingin dan berat disekitarnya. Arusnya yang deras membuatnya terseret kebagian dalam sungai itu. Kakei panik. Betapa bodohnya dia, kehilangan akal sehat disaat seharusnya dia berakal sehat sepenuhnya. Luka akibat keserempet mobil dan digigit anjing beruang itu terasa ngilu dan menggigit, membuat konsentrasinya semakin pudar.

'_Eit! Bukan saatnya panik! Shiro dimana!' _batin Kakei sambil celingukan mencari anak anjing putih pembawa bencana yang membuatnya berada dalam posisi begini. _'Yang penting aku tetap menahan nafas dibawah sini dan tidak menelan air terlalu banyak. lalu, aku tinggal menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku untuk bergerak ke tempat lain. Ah! Kebetulan! Itu Shiro!' _pikirnya panjang lebar. Bila berpikir terlalu banyak, oksigen akan digunakan oleh otak. Karena itu, bila sedang tenggelam jangan mikir macam-macam ya!

Pelan tapi pasti, Kakei berenang entah-gaya-apa-itu menuju Shiro yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Dia meraih tubuh Shiro dan menggoncang-goncangkannya. Kelihatannya anak anjing itu hanya shock, dia masih sadar. Dimulutnya terselip bola karet permberian dari Kakei.

'_Syukurlah, Shiro…' _Kakei bersyukur. Sayangnya, Shiro masih belum bisa berenang. Ya iyalah! Secara pemiliknya aja takut nyebur ke air kalo ga ada orang! Jadi, terpaksa Kakei membawanya keluar darisana dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Puaaah!" Kakei langsung menghirup udara segar begitu dia tiba di permukaan. Dia meletakkan Shiro ditepian dan bersandar disana. "Fuuh… jangan pernah… berdiri dipinggir sungai… bila ada hujan deras…" gumamnya tersenggal-senggal.

"Uuuukk…" Shiro melepaskan bola karet itu dari mulutnya.

'_Jadi karena itu dia kesini…' _Kakei menatap Shiro tanpa ekspresi. "Yang penting kau sela—" belum selesai Kakei bicara, air bah kedua datang. Kali ini yang tenggelam hanya Kakei, Shiro tidak terbawa.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!" seru Shiro panik dari tepi sungai. Dia ingin menolong… tapi bagaimana dong? Bila dia terjun kebawah, pasti dia hanya akan menjadi beban…

Sementara itu, Kakei didasar sungai. _'Cih, sialan! Aku lengah!' _umpatnya. _'Tapi tenang saja! Karena aku sudah bisa berenang sekarang! Segera setelah sampai permukaan, aku akan lansung naik ke tepi!'_

Baru saja Kakei bergerak sedikit, sesuatu menahannya dari bawah. Dia menoleh, dan mendapati tanaman(tau kan? Ganggang-ganggang ijo dan tanaman merambat ga jelas yang kadang-kadang ada dibawah sungai) dibawah sungai itu menjerat kakinya.

"Akhfa!" dan bodohnya, dia malah berteriak, membuat gelembung-gelembung udara berhamburan dari mulutnya. Dia menutup mulutnya, _'si bodoh!' _dia berusaha melepaskan jeratan tanaman itu dikakinya, tapi kelihatannya tidak bisa tanpa benda tajam. Alhasil, tangannya malah ikut terjerat juga.

'_Sialan!'_

Sementara itu, didarat…

"Guk! Guk! Guk!" Shiro berseru-seru panik karena Kakei tidak kunjung keluar juga. Seseorang kebetulan melewati tepi sungai itu. Dia bingung. "Kenapa ada anak anjing disini pas cuacanya seperti ini?" gumamnya bingung.

Tapi ekspresinya berubah ketika melihat jas dan tas yang tergeletak sembarang disana. "Itu kan… tas Kakei!" dengan segera, dia berlari ketepi sungai. Melepas jas, tas, kemeja dan celana panjang lalu melemparnya sembarangan.

'BYUUUR!'

Kembali ke dasar sungai, dimana Kakei masih sibuk bergelut dengan tanaman rambat ga jelas itu. _'Sialan! Sialan!' _semakin lama, dia menjadi semakin lemas. Matanya menjadi berat, oksigennya semakin menipis. Apalagi tadi dia menelan banyak air saat berteriak, membuatnya semakin sesak. Rasa sakit dari lukanya yang terbuka membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. _'Sial… nafasku… tidak kuat…' _batinnya lemas.

Dan mata Kakei tertutup, gelembung udara semakin banyak keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Badannya menjadi lemas dan semakin tenggelam menuju pelukan tanaman rambat itu.

'GREP'

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang kuat mencengkram tangan kirinya yang tidak berdarah-darah dan berusaha menariknya. Kakei membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa itu. Percuma, pengelihatannya sudah mengabur.

Mizumachi, yang merupakan penyelamat Kakei, menatap wajah pucat Kakei. Matanya beralih dari wajah Kakei kearah tanaman rambat itu. Dengan sigap, dia melepas tangan Kakei dan berenang lebih kebawah. Dengan giginya, dia menggigit putus setiap jengkal tanaman yang melilit badan Kakei.

Yakin telah lepas semua, dia kembali keatas dan menahan badan Kakei supaya tidak terjatuh lebih jauh. Dia menepuk-nepuk wajah cowo berambut kebiruan itu kasar. Wajahnya memancarkan kekawatiran ketika dia tidak mendapat balasan. Matanya beralih menuju bibir pucat Kakei.

Mata Mizumachi melembut. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kakei dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut dibibir kebiruan Kakei, memberikan oksigen kepadanya. Mata Kakei yang tadinya tertutup, terbuka perlahan setelah menerima oksigen. Dia masih tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi sampai matanya melihat rambut blonde Mizumachi.

Seketika kesadarannya kembali. Mizumachi melepaskan bibirnya dan nyengir. Dia memberikan isyarat pada Kakei untuk berenang menuju permukaan. Kakei mengangguk, keduanya berenang keluar dari sana.

"Puuaaaah!" buru-buru Kakei mendorong Mizumachi ketepi sungai dan memanjat kesana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kakei?" tanya Mizumachi kawatir. Selain merujuk pada keadaannya barusan, juga merujuk pada lukanya.

"Ya… aku tidak apa-apa…" kata Kakei sambil memeriksa tangan kanannya. Jujur saja, dia sedikit pusing karena barusan kekurangan oksigen. "Shiro!" kemudian, dia memeluk Shiro senang dan duduk dirumput.

Mizumachi menatap mereka berdua sambil tersenyum. Matahari kembali bersinar, hujan berhenti. "Jadi 'dia' yang membuat Kakei jadi manusiawi~" katanya sambil nyengir.

"Kira-kira begitulah…" kata Kakei malu. Kemudian dia sadar akan apa yang terjadi didalam sungai tadi. untuk sejenak dia lupa, karena dia begitu kawatir pada Shiro. "Eh… Mizumachi… yang tadi itu…" mulainya dengan wajah sedikit merah.

"Ng? yang tadi?" Mizumachi menatapnya bingung. "Oh! Yang tadi! habisnya kau kan tadi tidak bisa bernafas karena kekurangan oksigen, jadi kupikir beri saja nafas buatan!" katanya santai.

"Oh…" entah kenapa, Kakei merasa sedikit kecewa pada jawaban Mizumachi barusan. Mizumachi tidak menyadari hal ini dan melanjutkan omongannya.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku ingin melakukannya sejak dulu sih…" tambah Mizumachi sedikit lebih pelan, tapi cukup bagi Kakei untuk mendengarnya. Kakei tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Dia mendongak dan melihat wajah Mizumachi blushing. "Aku hanya tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup~"

"Mizumachi…" Kakei tersenyum. "Terima kasih…" ucapnya pelan. Shiro menatap mereka berdua (sok) polos.

"Sama-sama," Mizumachi merebahkan dirinya disamping Kakei. "Jadi selama ini aku cemburu pada anak anjing? Menggelikan~ namanya siapa?" tanyanya sedikit malu. Well, tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan perasaannya lebih jauh sekarang.

"Kau cemburu?" Kakei sedikit senang mendengar penuturan itu. Mizumachi mengangguk sedikit. "Well, namanya Shiro. Dan aku memiliki alasan lain mengapa aku memeliharanya selain bahwa aku membutuhkan teman baru…" katanya sambil bergeser sedikit lebih dekat pada Mizumachi.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanya Mizumachi antusias sambil menoleh kearah Kakei. Dia sedikit terkejut begitu mendapati wajah Kakei betul-betul berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Karena dia mirip denganmu, bodoh," Kakei tersenyum sedikit sebelum akhirnya menutup jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman.

XxxxxxX

**Mungkin ada yang ga sadar begitu bacanya… tapi 'Shiro' itu bahasa jepangnya 'Putih' kan? Hm… hm… *senyum-senyum gajhe* plesetan dari apa coba? Kalo ada yang tau hebat banget! Anyway, review please!**


End file.
